


For the Love of Bingo

by VioletDaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDaly/pseuds/VioletDaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius discovers his love for Remus, oh and also BINGO!!!!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this FanFiction any comments would be much appreciated, I apologise for any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes ENJOY!!!!! * shakes hands in the air dramatically *.

The whole dormitory of fifth year wizards awoke to the sound of a grumbling Sirius Black.

 “I don’t understand why my brain decides to wake up this bloody early,” wailed Sirius turning over to bury his head into his soft pillow.

 “Yeah and I don’t understand why we have to be woken up by your grumbling and wailing” protested Remus, he watched as the lump in Sirius bed slowly turned to face him, big grey eyes looked at him from the heap of blankets.

" because you love the sound of my wailing, obviously", Remus rolled his eyes" oh, its like music to my ears".

 Later that morning when everyone had finally recovered from their early awakening they decided it would be a good idea to go down for breakfast. Once they had got into the great hall James made his way over towards Lily, who was at the far end of the Gryffindor table. James had been trying for the better part of six moths into the New Year to get into Lily’s good books, so far only getting as far as being aloud to write to her during the summer holidays, James friends  Sirius, Remus and Peter  found the whole situation rather amusing and took great enjoyment in watching him get hit by one of Lily’s well-practised hexes.

 “Well I guess Lily needs someone to practice her hexes on” Sirius stated as he reached over Peter for a piece of toast,

 “oh so you don’t find it amusing anymore then?” Remus asked.

 “ Of course I do, who wouldn’t” Sirius replied looking over to Remus with a grin on his face. When breakfast was over and James had managed to survive the morning hexes, they all made there way down to the dungeons for potions class.

 “Okay class settle down now and get into pairs”

Peter headed straight for James, normally James wanted to go with Sirius, but Sirius usually handled disasters better than he did. If there was one subject that Remus really struggled with it was potions especially the practical side of the lessons, on more than one occasion there had been an explosion and that's when Peter decided he was no longer going with Remus for potions. Sirius on the other hand didn't mind pairing with Remus and enjoyed showing him how it was done, also he could watch Remus's fine ass all lesson and not need an excuse. Sirius walked over to the only cauldron left and Remus reluctantly followed,

 “you do know this is likely to end in disaster” 

 “ yeah well I’ll be watching you to make sure that doesn’t happen” Sirius replied with a warm smile.

 10 minuets later.

 BANG!!!!!!!

 “Remus you’ve outdone yourself this time mate ” Sirius was stood next to Remus holding his stomach and crying with laugher along with everybody else.

 “I’m so sorry sir, I swear I thought I had put the bat wings in first before the toad eyes, I am truly sorry” Remus said looking slightly horrified by what had happen.

 The potions teacher had been sat at his desk when he heard the faint fizzing and looked around for the source of the noise, when he realised it was Remus and Sirius’s cauldron he stood up considering going to take a look at the cauldron. Only a second later he heard a massive bang and was thrown back down onto his chair and was sporting some rather large green yellowish boils protruding from his chin.

 “Oh I told you this was going to happen” Remus whispered to Sirius who was only just managing to compose himself

 “it’s okay mate this has to have been the best potions lesson yet ” Sirius reassured him, just managing to compose himself

 “RIGHT CLASS DISMISSED REMUS LUPIN SIRIUS BLACK HERE STRAIGHT AFTER LESSON’S END!!!” the potions teacher practically spat at them. Everyone fled from the dungeons quietly agreeing that the professor had gone completely mad.

 The rest of the day past rather uneventfully, Sirius managed to tell nearly every person he saw what had happened in the dungeons. Most of people that passed Remus shouted well done and others just gave him worrying looks.

 “Great everyone thinks bad of me because I messed up in potions, have you seen the way they look at me?” Remus mumbled

 “Of course they don’t mate, don’t worry about it! If it makes you feel better tell them Sirius did it” James replied with a grin and patted Remus on the shoulder.

 “HEY!!! I heard that James,  and Remus don’t worry I love you for it, best  potions lesson ever! If only you had planned it that would have been so much better.” Remus still felt pretty awful but at least his friends didn’t care about it, that’s all that mattered, “and Sirius also has a detention with me so it cant be that bad” he thought.

 When lessons ended Remus and James met up and began to slowly walk back to the Common Room, as they walked in Sirius was lying on his front on his bed with a recent copy of Quidditch Weekly,

 " hey, where’s peter” Sirius asked once he had looked up from his magazine.

 " Oh he’s gone to the kitchens for more food ” James answered while chucking his bag down in the corner by his bed, Sirius slowly rolled over and off the bed crushing James magazine in the process

 “ come on Moons we have a detention to go to “ Remus just groaned, turning back on his heal towards the door with Sirius in tow. 

 The potions teacher had not been pleased and  had clearly showed that by keeping them in detention for three hours, also stating that he would prefer that Remus stayed at the back of the class away from any innocent students or  teachers.

 “ Wow I think that’s the first detention I've had this year, that’s quite the achievement considering I have to deal with you and James”, Sirius chuckled to himself

 “ Congratulations”.

 They began walking towards the stairs when Remus noticed that Sirius was walking to the first year toilets, which they never use anymore

 " Sirius where are you going ?" . Remus got no reply from his friend so silently followed him to the bathroom out of curiosity, Sirius walked over to the row of sinks at the far back and then proceeded to stand on them and reach up to open the window above.

 " Why are you going outside at this time ?" Remus questioned but his friend had already gone tumbling out the window with a thump, Remus chuckled as he started towards the window

 " Moony, come look at the stars, there a loads of them" Sirius called as he looked up at the sky in awe, Remus slipped through the window to land on the soft grass on the other side, next to Sirius who was now lying on his back in the tall grass . " Did you know that Sirius is the brightest star in the universe? "

 "I see it right up there" Remus pointed out , when he looked back over he saw that Sirius had pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He picked one out and started lighting it holding it between his slim fingers as he took a long drag,

 " you know that stuff can cause lung cancer right ?" he just shrugged in the direction of the brown haired boy " I don't think I would like to live until I'm old and can't move, sat in a nursing home on my own".

Remus looked thoughtful for a second " No I'll be there playing Bingo and talking a load of nonsense with you  " Remus laughed Sirius just smiled and then looked over at his friend

" Bingo huh, I like the sound of that" 

 Sirius lay in bed that night thinking about Remus, how he had just sat there with him,  how being there next him and felt right inside and out. He refused to believe that he would feel that way with any other guy because Remus just wasn't any guy, not to him.

 It was the last three days of the school and everyone was getting excited for the summer holidays, James had already told everyone that they where invited to his for a couple of weeks, which seemed to suit Remus just fine any excuse to not be worrying his parents, who had expressed their concerns about him not having very many friends countless times. And Sirius has started living there anyway after he had a fight with his mum, about refusing to marry this stuck up girl that his mum had arranged for him to meet, just so he could carry on the black family name, from what his friends had heard he told his parents they could stick there family name up their asses if it would fit up there along with their pride. And Peter was only coming down for a week as he had to go on holiday with his gran to Scotland which he had complained about several times already.

 The last three days passed by too quickly for the marauders and when the weekend came only Remus and Peter had started to clean up the pig sty that was their room, ready for McGonagall who was coming to inspect it, Remus was picking up his socks and putting them into pairs, James was dumping mountains of textbooks into his trunk. Peter had made a start at tiding their room by picking up chocolate wrappers and items of clothing, that had been littering the floor. Sirius however did nothing and was lying on his unmade bed until James finally burst his bubble,

  " your a right lazy shit, you know that "

 " well aren't you being charming today " Sirius retorted with a jokey smile.

 with ten minuets to go before McGonagall came all the boys decided it would be best to try and pile all the  mess under the bed, but McGonagall maybe old but wasn't in any way blind, they all froze when the door opened and snapped shut behind her. she slowly walked around the dormitory checking that all the beds where properly made, even checking under the carpet. Her eyebrows shot up to her forehead when she saw under Sirius's bed she turned back to the boys her lips as thin as a pencil line.

 " Well I'm glad to see making your beds wasn't too much of a hardship for you, I assume your taking all that stuff that's under the bed home with you then " She smirked as she walked towards the door.

  The minuet she left everyone visibly relaxed " right, I vote we get rid of it " James suggested they all started pulling their wands out, apart from Sirius who stood their dumfounded

 " No, you can't get rid of it , I've had some of that since first year" Sirius protested

 " Yes exactly " Remus stated , the others continued to pull out their wands and began to clear away the crap. Sirius ran over to a two year old bag of sweets arms flaying in the air

 " OH, James how could you!, I was going to eat those, some day, in the future" he glanced over at Peter who had a old magazine in his hand

 " I was going to read that, for the twelfth time, since first year".

 The clean up soon dissolved into a massive pillow fight, ending in a victorious James , with a broken pair of glasses.


End file.
